A Strange Journey Through Unova
by DoomDragynExcylier
Summary: A series I've been wanting to do for a while. Tells the adventure of Original Character, New Trainer, Isaac McCloud, as he ventures through Unova unlike... Well, normal people. Mature Rated For Future Lemonade.


So, it's been a while. Life sucks. Finally have an urge to do something other than sit on my ass. So, off to the story. Critiquing is of course welcome. I request that you refrain from ranting, however. If it's necessary, please put a "Too Long; Didn't Read(TL;DR)" at the bottom. There will be a fanmon in this, simply to kickstart the plot, and occasionally drive it about.

 _Italics represent thoughts._

 _Prologue: A Scattered Dream_

Mist, he had been running through mist. The ground was barely visible, a beaten dirt path that looked to have been walked for ages, footprints solidified into the mold. All he knew was that he had a compulsion to follow it, as if it was the only thing that mattered. Reaching the end of that path was all that mattered. He didn't know what exactly was laying at the end, but whatever it was, was forcing his feet to move rapidly, in a full sprint.

What he could see was a blur, and monochrome, passing by before he could make out details. He had been running for a while now, for what felt like days, the screaming of his muscles a clear sign of exhaustion. But, his breathing was fine, regulated by an unknown force. His mind was clear, not addled by the spent energy. He still had a drive in his heart to keep going, no matter the obstacle.

No matter how much time had passed, the scenery never changed. Day never came, and night never began, stuck in a perfect point of dusk, or if he was mistaken, maybe dawn. The lighting always had the same pale shade to it, muffled by the choking fog all around. So, he was probably dreaming. Again…

Occasionally, he'd have dreams like this one, all vague and stranger than the last. Usually, they'd be done with by now, but he guessed this one hadn't stayed its welcome yet. Just when he thought it was ending as things turned darker, he felt a different texture in the floor. Harder, not spongy like the dirt path.

The dampness in the air, and the accentuated echoes showed that he had run into a cave. The echoes came back in waves, so the path ahead definitely had some way to go. It was then that he saw something. A glowering torch on the wall. As soon as he caught a glimpse of the path ahead, it vanished, swallowed by the darkness.

Occasionally, another torch would do the same as he ran, a golden light being showered along the cavern walls. A few minutes later, he could feel his footsteps getting louder and louder, the lights appearing further and further away. He suddenly stopped, and fell to his knees, as if his muscles had finally realized the strain they had went under, backlash to the long journey. He could only move his head, the rest of his body unresponsive, only sending back sharp pain. A dim glow formed around the area, a pale and milky shade of moonlight.

He took a glance around the room, noticing what was in front of him. A never ending chasm, splitting off into two paths as it went down a sheer slope. No matter how much he strained his eyes, he couldn't even see the bottom, let alone fathom it. The light came from nowhere in particular, not above, and definitely not from around. It was just enveloping the area.

The cavern itself wasn't that spectacular, the occasional sound of water dropping to the ground, forming on the roof far above. It was a normal color as far as he could see, a pale grey, maybe a light brown. He stared back down into the chasm, and noticed something had changed. Icy blue eyes staring back at him, strong and focused, as if trying to bore a hole through his skull straight into his brain.

The eyes didn't really have pupils, just a slightly darker shade offset from the edge of the iris. He wasn't sure what to make of them, other than the fact that they had an eerie aura to them, sending shivers down his spine. They didn't waver even once, as if stuck in time. He heard three words, and then blacked out.

* * *

So hope that wasn't too boring of a prologue. I've always had a love for excessive detail, and since I haven't done much in the terms of writing, I kinda reverted to my kinda redundant writing style.


End file.
